Evaporation
by aznpride16xx
Summary: Gray knew exactly what she was thinking because he, too, tried this type of magic before. "Juvia, you have to stop!" But it was getting too late. This scene unraveling before him was exactly the same as what happened when Ur sealed away Deliora with Iced Shell but he wasn'tn going to lose someone close to him, not again. And this came to be their most powerful Unison Raid ever.


**Meilin: Ah! My very first FT Fic and I'm excited to post this up. Be warned, I have not read this over because I have school and work to attend to, but I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail...I think that's obvious ;)**

* * *

**Evaporation**

It was supposed to be another mission; a small mission that the team took together to pass the time and to earn a little bit of cash. The flyer said that a village needed help recovering an ancient artifact deep underneath the sand…but no one mentioned that the rare artifact was in a pyramid tomb guarded by ancient Egyptian mages!

How did it ever turn out like this? It was simple…Natsu was an idiot for not listening and accidentally stole a large, red, dragon shaped jewel from the pharaoh's tomb…and then the gang ended up being chased by the tomb keepers.

"Wendy, Charla and I will retrieve the artifact, you four hold off the pharaoh," Erza commanded as she took the young dragon slayer and ran. They four nodded together and Happy pouted about being left out once again.

"Great going, dragon breath, you woke up the pharaoh!"

"You wanna go, you exhibitionist?!" the dragon slayer challenged.

"Gray, what happened to your clothes?" Lucy pointed out.

He looked down, "gah!" All of a sudden, his pants were back on his body – still no shirt- and turned to face all the dead mummies. "All right, no more running. It's time to be a man and fight! Natsu, take everyone and find that artifact." The others disappeared deeper into the tomb.

Balling his hand into a fist and positioning it on top of the other, the ice mage shot sharp edged arrows at the walking dead: "Ice Make: Lance!" While Gray was busy fighting, Juvia was too distracted by his perfectly sculpted chest to notice some of the mummies charging up behind her.

Out of the corner of his eye, the raven-haired man spotted the gutless skeletons. "Watch out!" He dove into the crossfire and shoved his fan girl out of the way, into safety. Gray took the hit for her, getting a blow to the back of his neck. He grunted, not from the pain, but from the annoyingness of these pests. "You're wasting my time! Ice Make: Cage!" He stood back to admire his new petting zoo and smirked. "That should keep them busy for a while. Juvia, let's go."

She nodded and trailed behind him. On the way, Gray constantly saved Juvia from all the booby traps that hid around. "Juvia is so sorry, Gray-Sama! Juvia has never been in these types of situations before but she will try her best not to cause Gray-Sama any more grie- eekk!" Although she tried her, best not to cause her partner any more _grief_, Juvia, once again, stepped on a false floor, which led to a pit of snakes – magical sucking snakes, to be exact. However, she did not fall all the way in. Gray caught her, of course.

"Gomenasai," she said ashamed. He pulled her out of the hole and roughly sighed.

"As if I didn't have enough problems," he said more to himself. He didn't pay much attention to what he said but Juvia was deeply hurt by his words, mostly because she had a huge crush on him and whatever he said had a huge effect on her. She said nothing on the matter. She didn't want to be an unnecessary burden…again.

While the water and ice mage were trying to find their way out of the maze-like tomb, Juvia was silent the entire time. Not once after Gray's comment had she made a sound. She simply ran behind him quietly, making sure to keep a wide distance between them. She was hoping that he couldn't sense her awkwardness so she stayed a ways away from him. However, he noticed she was not being her usual clingy self.

"Juvia, you should stick closer to me. Who knows when another monster will show itself?"

Again, there was silence. She did not want to respond, that way she would not say something stupid to embarrass herself in front of Gray.

"Talons of the Fire Dragon!" roared a familiar voice. "Ack!"

"Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy screamed from her place on the floor. Her legs were horribly bruised; they were black and blue with an occasional purple shade.

"Natsu, I'm coming to help!" Happy said extending out his wings.

"No! Stay there and protect Lucy." He answered.

"But-"

"No buts! Do not leave her side, understand?"

The blue exceed kept the tears from falling. It was heartbreaking for Happy to see his partner suffering but if Natsu said to protect Lucy then he wouldn't leave from that spot.

"A-aye, Sir!" Happy stood his ground, using every fiber of his being not to budge an inch away from the celestial wizard. He stood stiff, sweating buckets, and trembling.

"Happy," Lucy whispered. She could tell he was doing his best. Just then, she had an idea when she saw the puddle by the cat's feet. _Maybe I can help. _Whipping out her golden zodiac key and contacting it with the water, the stellar mage summoned her most powerful spirit. "Open the gate of the water bearer: Aquarius!"

"Next time you call me from a disgusting place like that and I will personally rearrange you face!" the water spirit threatened. She turned around and flipped her luscious blue hair over her shoulder and smirked, "Well, it's not like your face now will get you a boyfriend anyways."

"Will you just help Natsu and get rid of the demon?!" Lucy yelled. "And the boyfriend comment wasn't necessary. I choose to be single!"

Aquarius lifted her antique vessel and swung it around her body, gathering up her magic. Dumping out an excessive amount of water from her jug and shooting it out at the monster, somehow, the water bearer's carelessness got everyone in the crossfire; including Gray and Juvia who stepped in right on cue.

Seeing her beloved Gray get washed away and slammed into the rocks, the water mage did not let any of this go unnoticed. Being a water mage and having her body…well, made of water, Aquarius' attack had no effect on her.

Before disappearing, said spirit turned to her master. "Don't call me out for the next few weeks – I'm going on vacation with my _boyfriend_, Scorpio," she sang with lovey-dovey hearts in her eyes. "And remember, open my gate from a sweaty puddle and your face won't be the same." _Poof_ and she was gone.

Letting out a loud roar that could rival a dragon's the monster they were fighting did not stay down. In fact, it got even angrier and attacked the nearest person closest to him, Gray.  
The ice mage was shoved into rocks not too long ago, and although it didn't knock him out, it did shake up his mind a bit. Without warning, the monster trapped Gray beneath its claws and started crushing him beneath all the weight. The raven haired mage cried out as his ribs were battling against gravity.

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Juvia screamed.

Gray's eyes widened up, forgetting for a split second the pain that was currently damaging his body. Shock clearly painted on his face. "Did Juvia…"

"…just speak…" Natsu continued.

"…in first person," the blonde celestial mage finished off.

The blue exceed, carrying his dragon-slaying buddy, confirmed everyone's belief. "Aye, she did."

With a dark blue magic circle appearing beneath her feet, Juvia bent her knees and stood in a stance that looked all _too_ familiar. "Juvia will not let anyone harm Fairy Tail!" Crossing her arms so that one overlapped the other, the water mage summoned every drop of magic she could squeeze out of her well-framed body. _Fairy Tail…_

"Haah-" She yelled steadily as water surged around her. The energy from the water mage's magic was so powerful that her clothes began to burn off like acid. Pieces of her fuzzy raincoat disintegrated and left only her thin dress underneath and her boots intact. Her hat blew off her head and her hair whipped around violently as her power began to rise. This attracted the demon's attention as it moved closer to the source.

Looking back at her friends, Juvia smiled a sincere smile. It seemed sad, almost as if she was saying farewell. _Juvia will never forget the day Juvia joined Fairy Tail._ Although she was smiling, a tear cascaded down Juvia's pale cheek. _Gray-Sama, Juvia never got the chance to tell her feelings, but Juvia hopes one day Gray-Sama will find someone he actually likes._

"Juvia," Lucy whispered, amazed at the scene before her.

"Don't do it, Juvia!" Natsu ran up to the water mage, despite his weakened condition, and attempted to rip through the barrier of energy. "Don't give up your life so easily!" Not able to reach her, Natsu Dragneel flew back into the wall behind him. His cheeks puffed up while his face turned a sickly green color. Transportation really wasn't his thing. The dragon slayer had no strength left to stand, Lucy and Happy were already down for the count, Erza and Charla disappeared long ago, and Gray was down at the moment.

"Gray-San!" Wendy shrieked when she could see the blood color his skin from the inside. She ran over to him as quickly as she could and began her healing magic. "I'm sorry, this will only stop the pain but your ribs will still be broken and I can't stop the bleeding."

"I'm fine. This is good for now. Thank you, Wendy."

The sky dragon slayer said she could help and stood up, but her body did not want to stay up. She wobbled and started to faint until Gray caught her. "I can handle it from here. You can rest. You've done enough."

"Wait, Gray-San! If you fight now, your life will be in danger!" Gray ignored her concerns not because he was rude, but because Juvia needed his help. Knowing she couldn't stop him, Wendy apologized for not being stronger and sat back against the wall.

"Gray, you have to stop her!" the celestial mage pleaded. He knew exactly what she was thinking because he, too, tried this type of magic before.

Juvia's body was slowly turning into a glass-crystal like figure; one of her eyes cracked and pieces slowly detached themselves from her face. The pieces that crumbled away turned into water droplets and then dissolved into thin air.

"Juvia, you have to stop! You don't have to do this!" the ice mage called out.

The demon hound boomed its terrifying roar causing both Gray and Juvia to look in its direction. Its large hand swopped down and crushed Natsu beneath its claws.

"Natsu-san!" the rain woman screeched. She inhaled a deep breath and glared at the monster. "Enough is enough..."

Rapidly, Juvia's body began to crack into tiny pieces.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled. She looked at him and a graceful smile spread across her face. This scene unraveling before him was exactly the same as what happened when Ur sealed away Deliora with Iced Shell.

"Live on, Gray-Sama. Say goodbye to everyone in Fairy Tail for Juvia and make sure Gajeel-kun stays out of trouble," she chuckled. "…Water Magic: Evaporation!"

Water shot from her body and engulfed the demon in her power. The water then turned into a marble like substance and chipped away, evaporating into nothing. The monster struggled but it was futile. "This is the end for you and me," Juvia said seriously.

Breaking through the wall of magic that Natsu couldn't, Gray stretched his hand out to Juvia, grabbed her arm, and yanked her out of the magic circle and into his arms. In an instant, the blue haired mage lost the flow of power and the monster was released from her hold. "G-gray-Sama, what are you doing? The monster-"

He gripped onto her tightly, almost suffocating her in his embrace. "That monster is nothing compared to your life, Juvia. You can't throw your life away like that!"

"Gray," she whispered astonished at his expression. All her days at Fairy Tail and not once did she ever see the ice mage shed tears. She wrapped her arms around his naked torso and held him close to her.

"I've already lost Ur, and I almost gave up my life the same way, but I wasn't alone like she was, and neither are you. We can win, together," he smirked.

Juvia smiled brightly at him and nodded her head. "Hai."

Together, their hands entangled as magic surged through the both of them. Juvia's Evaporation magic along with Gray's Freezing magic might have possibly been the most powerful Unison Raid ever. With Juvia's right hand on Gray's shoulder and his left hand on her hip, a formation of both their magic circles formed above and they yelled, "Unison Raid!"

Tons of gallons of water shot up from the ground, the falling water turning into ice and those ice flakes transforming into large needles and powerful icicles. Their unison raid showered over the monster and stabbed it in a never-ending storm, thus bringing it down to its end.

For some reason, the snowflakes that fell from the residue of the icicle shower brought life and energy back to the Fairy Tail mages. Natsu regained his strength, surprised he felt reenergized without eating fire; Lucy said she felt refreshed, and Happy felt as if he had the best calming nap in the world. Unfortunately for Juvia, the preparation for the Evaporation Spell as well as the Unison Raid drained all her energy. Moreover, as every mage knew the depletion of a mage's magic was a threat to one's very life.

Gray caught Juvia as she was falling to the ground. She had no energy left and her magic maxed out to zero. Her body was limp and her pulse was weak, faint, and stopping. "Juvia!" Gray panicked as he held her lifeless body in his arms.

The blue haired mage struggled to open her eyes. "Gray…sama," her weakened voice shook. "Juvia can't move her body. Juvia doesn't think she'll make it back to the guild."

"Yes, you will. Don't say stuff like that! Wendy can heal you and you'll be back with your nakama in no time."

"Na...ka…ma?" That word sounded so foreign; so unfamiliar to her ears.

"That's right. You have the flame-brain, Happy, Lucy, me, and all of Fairy Tail on your side. We're your nakama."

As her eyes were closing, she placed her hand on top of Gray's and gripped onto it lightly. "Nakama, huh? That sounds nice." Then her grip loosened up and her hand fell limply by her side.

The ice mage hugged her tightly to his chest and sharply stood to his feet. He didn't know what he could do for the girl who obsessed over him, but he owed her all his thanks. Without her being there and without her bravery, they honestly would not have gotten out alive.

Gray ran to the nearest train departing for Magnolia. This was the fastest way to return home, back to the guild. He boarded the large contraption and sat down in the nearest available seat. He tried to prevent any unnecessary movement to lessen the pain on Juvia.

Ignoring the whispers of the other passengers, Gray sat down and laid Juvia's head on his lap. His body was also in pain, yet it was nothing compared to what she had gone through. Discomfort was clear on Juvia's pale face and Gray felt so helpless sitting on the train and not being able to do a thing to help.

He gently removed her bangs from her eyes but he was not expecting her eyes to open. "Gray-Sama," she smiled weakly. Said boy never really noticed until now but Juvia's eyes really did shine like water yet held as many mysteries as the ocean depth.

"Are you okay?" He said with a slight tone of panic in his voice.

The water mage struggled to life up her arm, but Gray met her half way. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled again at him. "As long as Juvia is with Gray-Sama then Juvia will be okay."

He didn't understand this…why? How was she be able to stay so calm after all she had just been through.

"Why?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"Why can you keep smiling like that? You almost lost your life and you're still smiling!" His voice rose just a little, but his anger was evident as his body inwardly shook.

"Gray-Sama," Juvia tried.

"How can you smile like everything is okay?" He seethed through clenched teeth.

"Gray-Sama!" Immediately, she caught his attention when she started a coughing fit.

"Juvia!" He cried out, lifting her head so that she could breathe more easily. Her coughing settled down and she took Gray's hand in hers and what did she do? She smiled.

"How can you keep smiling, Juvia?" He asked one final time. He didn't understand this girl at all.

Massaging his hand to settle him down, she looked deep within his eyes and explained, "Juvia can keep smiling because Gray-Sama took away the rain."

Ur's pupil was by no means stupid, but he didn't quite understand what she meant by that. Only Juvia understood because these were her feelings for him.

"Juvia can keep smiling because Gray-Sama eyes are raining – and she doesn't like to see that. Juvia wants to take the rain away from Gray-Sama but if she can't, then she will have to smile for both of them. Then maybe Gray-Sama will smile because Juvia is smiling." Juvia closed her eyes, her cheeks slightly pink, and squeezed his hand lightly.

It took a lot in order for Gray to shed tears. He had only ever cried for the death of his parents and for Ur…and yet he was crying for Juvia as well. He really was scared at the thought of losing her. He had finally gotten used to her being around at the guild. It wouldn't be the same without her.

Somehow, Gray had fallen asleep and when he woke up he was the one lying on Juvia's lap. She also had both her hands over his ribs with cold water coating her hands.

"Juvia?"

"This is Juvia's special water called Elixir. Juvia only has a little bit of it but it can heal much like Wendy-chan's healing magic." Suddenly, Juvia's hand cringed away and pain shot through her body.

"Juvia, that's enough. You're in no shape to be using your magic anymore. You're overusing it."

"It's alright. If it's for Gray-Sama then Juvia will give up anything."

Finally, Gray's ribs were completely healed and he felt better than ever but the same couldn't say the same for the water mage. She fainted but he sat up in time for her to lean on his shoulder. She was asleep even after they arrived in Magnolia.

He had Porlyusica tend to her wounds after many pleas and begging. She finally gave in, never seeing someone need her help more than Gray sounded. While treating her wounds, Porlyusica saw something unusual…okay, not unusual per say, but something that was there before was no longer there now. "She'll be fine. Just let her rest for a long while and make sure she doesn't go on anymore missions. I'm leaving."

"Thank you, Porlyusica," the ice mage bowed in respect.

"Elixir, huh?" Porlyusica said with her back facing him. "She must have really used it for something important." Simple, and then, she left. Gray heard her mumble this but thought nothing of it.

A few days later, the blue haired mage woke up in the infirmary and luckily, Gray was right there to greet her. He made sure she was okay, he brought her anything she needed, and he always kept her company. Juvia swung her feet over the edge of the bed, stood up, and stretched.

"Are you sure you're okay enough to be up and about?" He asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Juvia feels great!" She balled up her fists and unclenched them to show him that she was fine. "Juvia wants to be downstairs now, to see everyone." She got ready to open the door but stumbled over her feet a little bit. _Juvia feels so heavy. She does not flow freely like the water anymore. Her feet are hard to move._

"I think you should lay in bed for a little while longer," Gray said as he helped her over to her bed.

"No, no, Juvia is fine. Will Gray-Sama help me downstairs?" In the end, he agreed and walked closely behind her. He didn't want her falling down the stairs or fainting, after all.

The girl sat down at the bar and ordered a glass of water from Mirajane who happily served her. Juvia noticed that Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Charla, and Erza were back at the guild as well. _How long was Juvia asleep?_ She wondered. Shrugging it off, said girl stared at the water in her glass and swished it around. Hearing the ice cubes on the inside clank against the glass made her smile. It reminded her of herself and Gray, how they worked together, and how successful their Unison Raid was together.

"Mira-San," the blue haired woman called. "How long was Juvia asleep after Gray-Sama brought her back here?"

"You were out for about a week. Everyone was worried about you when you didn't wake up but Porlyusica-San said that this was to be expected," the bartender explained while drying a cup. "Everyone else that went on the mission is fully healed now as well."

"That is good to hear," Juvia smiled.

"Oi, Juvia! Do you want to go on a mission with us?" Natsu yelled from across the guild.

"Idiot, give her a break! She just woke up and I'm sure she just wants to relax," Lucy scolded, hitting him across the back of his head.

"Nah, Juvia is tough. She took on that demon mummy head to head! Did you see her power?" the dragon slayer exclaimed. "I'm all fired up!" he yelled, getting excited just thinking about her awesome magic strength.

"So? Do you think you're up to the challenge?" Mira asked her.

"Juvia doesn't think that she'll be going this tim-"

Interrupting her sentence, Natsu took the liberty to tell her something important. "Come on, Gray will be going!" This made her cheeks flush a little bit; partially of embarrassment but also something else.

"That should get her," the salmon haired boy grinned to himself.

"Sorry, Natsu, Juvia will be staying at the guild this time. Be safe!" She smiled. Natsu's mouth dropped to the ground and his eyes bugged out. Poor Lucy had to drag him from shock to the train where he went into another shock.

"I'll be off, Juvia," the ice mage bid farewell.

"Have a safe trip, Gray-Sama." The three mages and the exceed left for their next job while the eldest Strauss decided to question poor Juvia.

"You never turn down an invite when Gray is involved. Why this time?"

"J-Juvia was just feeling a bit under the weather that's all." She lied.

"Oh really?" Mira asked raising her thin eyebrow. Juvia sighed, she knew nothing could get past _the_ Satan Soul. Taking Mira into a hallway away from the rest of the guild, Juvia unbuttoned her long trench coat and showed M. Strauss her left leg.

She gasped…but Mira wasn't the only one.

"Juvia, what happened to your Fairy Tail insignia? It's gone." questioned a not-so-girly voice.

"Gajeel-kun…" his former Phantom partner whispered in surprise.

"You didn't use _that_, did you?" He asked remembering a time that she tried to use it once on him before.

"Juvia did, for Gray-Sama."

Gajeel walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's one lucky guy. He better know that." The iron dragon slayer walked a little ways away before mentioning, "and if he does anything to make you cry, let me know, I'll take care of him. Ge-he."

"Gajeel sure understands," Mira added. "So what exactly is _that_?"

"Elixir from a water mage is the greatest healing ability he has and it can only be used once…but at a price."

"A price?" Juvia nodded.

"Juvia is no longer a water mage. She has no powers. That is why Juvia had to turn down the mission with Gray-Sama and that's why Juvia's Fairy Tail mark disappeared." Explained the former mage. "Juvia is just an ordinary person now."

Dinner time had approached the guild and everyone was smiling happily while eating Mira's famous dished. Gajeel was eating with Juvia and they were chatting.

"So what's it like being normal?"

"Juvia's legs feel heavier, that's all, but it will be strange that she can no longer go on missions," she told, taking a bite out her meal – Gajeel scarfing down his.

"Juvia fight me!" Natsu roared, bursting through Fairy Tail's doors.

"Where does he get this much energy?" The celestial mage was exhausted after the mission they took earlier. How was it even possible for a human to….oh that's right, Natsu wasn't human.

"Iron fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu charged at Juvia and intended to strike a blow at her, knowing that she would be able to block or dodge him, but he was surprised to see Gajeel standing in the way.

"Gajeel, you bastard, outta my way!"

"Shut up, Salamander! What's wrong with you? You should never hit a lady," he said shoving Natsu back.

"But Juvia is so strong, I wanna fight her!"

Everyone in the guild paused what they were doing to witness the ruckus Natsu was causing and Gray ran into the building just in time to watch as well.

"Are you stupid? Juvia just woke up from her coma and-"

"It's okay, Gajeel kun," she stepped in. "Natsu wishes to fight Juvia, no?"

"Yes!"

"Then won't you let her give the first punch?"

"Sure, why not? You are the girl after all. Just make it quick because I want to battle!"

Juvia walked up to Natsu and pulled back her arm, she balled her hand into a fist and punched his left cheek. His head barely cocked to the side, let alone injured him. After the punch, she stepped back and Natsu stared back at her in shock.

"Juvia," he said. By this time the whole guild was silent, not even Cana was drinking. Natsu once said that he could always tell someone's intention by exchanging blows and he was right. He felt the message that Juvia was trying to tell him about how she lost her powers.

"Sorry, Juvia, I didn't know." He apologized.

"It is okay, Natsu. Juvia is fine. She promises." Smiling and giggling as Natsu pulled her into a hug, Juvia stepped up and turned to face the rest of the guild.

"Minna-San, Juvia will no longer be going on missions. She has lost her magic powers." The entire guild gasped and whispers were being passed about. "But Juvia wished that Fairy Tail will let her stay here with everyone," she bowed.

The whole guild broke out into cheers and others were chanting her name. Juvia smiled brightly and her eyes were sparkling in gladness. "Arigatou!" She thanked.

Later the whole guild was up to date on why she lost her powers. She simply stated that she overused her magic, which wasn't entirely false.

"Juvia."

"Gray-Sama."

"Tell me how you lost your powers," he dryly stated.

"Juvia just overused her-"

"No, tell me the truth."

Sighing, she told him, "Juvia used it to heal Gray-Sama. Elixir is a onetime magic only."

"Elixir…that's what Porlyusica said. Why did you do that?"

"Juvia said it before, right? Gray-Sama took away Juvia's rain and this is the least she could do to return the favor. Besides, Juvia is still alive and Gray-Sama is still alive, that is all that matters to Juvia."

Gray pulled her into his embrace and whispered a thanks into her ear.

"Gray-Sama."

He pulled away from her and placed his fisted hand on top of his flat hand. "Ice Make…" In just a few seconds, cool air was seeping through his fingers. With his, now, free hand, Gray lifted up Juvia's left hand and slipped a cool substance on her ring finger. "…Ring."

"G-G-Gr-Gray-Sama, what is this?"

"It's a promise ring made from my molding magic. Be my girlfriend, Juvia, and I promise that I will take care of you. You won't have to do a thing."

"Of course, Juvia will be Gray's girlfriend."

"You said 'Gray' this time." He pointed out. She quickly apologized but he said, "No, I like it this way better." He kissed her on the forehead and smiled as her cheeks tinted a rosy pink color.

"Ge-he."

"Yay!" Lucy and Wendy high-fived.

"Wondrous!" Erza exclaimed.

"Kawaii!" Mira and Charla commented.

"Yosh!" Natsu yelled.

These eight eavesdroppers were hiding behind the wall while Gray and Juvia were having their moment. Juvia was flushing madly and Gray tried not to look so embarrassed.

You only see seven people, you say?

"They liiiikkkee eachother."

Count again.

* * *

**Meilin: AHH SO CUTE!...well at least I thought so... hee hee ^.^" Thanks for reading and reviews make me happy!  
Let me know if you see any errors, I would like to fix them. Tell me how I did and what I can do to improve!  
I have a NaLu fic on the way too so I hope you're looking forward to reading it! THANKS AGAIN!**

**Peace out and until next time my children. ~**


End file.
